A Killjoy Story -Silent Riot XOX
by Saint-Whatername
Summary: After a terrible incident, a killjoy under the name of Silent Riot is forced to seek out the infamous Fabulous in order to save the lives of those she loves, but would the Fabulous be as willing to aid her if they knew her treacherous origins? - Please review and stuff I'd really appreciate it!
1. Chapter 1 - Sun, Sand and Boys

**Chapter 1** – Sun, Sand and Boys.

_Just a little bit further, Riot, it's not far now, it can't be._

Worn purple sneakers scrambled across endless stretches of hot white sand, occasionally miss stepping and sending their owner to her knees, only for her to scramble back to her feet and continue on.

The endless sand stretched out as far as the eye could see, the sun's rays harsh scar against the once fertile land, radiation and chemicals had long ago stripped it of all natural life, leaving behind a empty waste land.

Riot tugged down the stripped bandanna that covered the bottom half of her flushed face, her ragged breathes and the soft padding of her blistered feet creating a odd symphony, one that spoke of fear and cowardice. She's been running for what felt like a life time, every fibre in her body ached, from the cherry red helmet on her head right down to the scuffed and stained white caps of her shoes. But she couldn't stop, mustn't stop. She had to find them, the ones that she had grown up hearing valiant tales of ray guns and muscle cars, of course these stories had been told to her as horror stories, of the feral lunatics that lived in the desert, but she could always feel that there had to be more.

Spotting a cavernous dip in the sand up ahead, Riot crouched low to the searing grains bellow her, carefully approaching the lip of the decent. The tinkle of voices filtered up and around the dip, though too far away to understand Riot knew better then to barrel on down, instead she sprawled herself out over the hot dust and inched closer.

"... Nobody's out here Jet, let's just go back! We can tell Party we'll search more tomorrow!"

Like a dog hearing it's name, Riot's ears prickled, Party? Jet? Could it really be the ones she had been searching for? Blood rushing behind her eyes, a concoction of relief and anxiety pumped through her veins.

"Don't be stupid Kid, you know he'll just rave on about the importance of being secure and all that jazz, just keep looking, whatever it is Party thinks is out here, it has to be of some God damn importance..."

Giddy with anticipation, Riot swiped her sun bleached hair from her sticky face, and with a final minor adjustment of the purple eye mask that perched above her nose, she scrabbled to her feet and waved her arms above her head.

"Hey! You there!"

Bellow her, two men, dressed in the signature bright colours of the killjoys, spun towards her, their well used ray guns cocked up towards her. The two exchanged looks of confusion at the strange girl, waving her arms light a sundial, they were hundreds of miles deep into the desert and it was rare to see a stranger wandering about.

The man dressed in a red leather jacket with blonde fair hear stepped forward.

"State your business here, Killjoy. It's not often a new face is seen around these Zones."

Tugging at the straps of her helmet, Riot began to slide her self down the sand bank, her long hair tumbling in the warm breeze behind her.

As she approached the two substantially taller men, they kept their guns trained on her, knowing better then to trust a friendly face. It had happened before, a sun-baked Killjoy gone off their rocker would lurch into a killing frenzy at the slightest niggle.

"Please! I'm a friend, or rather, a hopeless being begging for your sanctuary. I've come so far to find you people, I haven't slept or stopped to rest for days. Please, I have heard stories of your bravery and admiration, I need help desperately and you people were all I could think of to come to. That is, you are The Fabulous, aren't you?"

Confusion spread across the men's faces, and for a few painful seconds Riot felt the spark of hope inside of her dampen, finally the man with a thick head of curls lowered his weapon, placing his hand atop of his companion's to encourage him to do the same.

"My name is Jet Star, this is the Kobra Kid and yes, we are members of The Fabulous, the question on my mind and I can assume my friend's here, is who are you, and why did you come to us? But I think it would be better to discuss these matters in front of the whole of The Fabulous, so, if you wouldn't mind a bit of a schlep back to our base, we'd be happy to hear you."

Grinning from ear to ear, Riot felt as if she'd burst with happiness, her agonising journey was about to be paid off and she couldn't help but feel as if she had finally accomplished something of importance and goodness in her short life.

The man known as Kobra Kid shot his companion a look of daggers, but didn't question him, he simply turned away from the other two and stomped away, presumably in the direction of their destination.

The fro bearing Jest Star chuckled under his breathe, patting Riot on her sun burned shoulders as he watched him walk away.

"Oh, don't mind Kid, he's always like this, but his stubbornness does grow on you... eventually."

Giggling, Riot pulled back up her bandanna, then sprinted forward after her new found quirky company.


	2. Chapter 2 - Pepperin' all up in yo' gril

**Chapter 2** – Pepperin' all up in yo' grill

After a while a small box like building came into view, as they slowly drew closer Riot saw it to be a wooden clad building with two gas pumps standing like lone soldiers in front of it, a faded and aged sign above the shack read the words 'Gas n Gulp', the surrounding area was littered with various abandoned objects, such as a mound of ripped apart tires and a scattering of pop cans.

Jet Star smiled a sad sigh to himself, Kobra disappearing up ahead into the building. As Riot and Jet Star approached the boarded up doorway, with surprising ease he tilted up a few lengths of the barracking wood, allowing Riot to shimmy her way in first, then following suite.

Inside Riot was met with over whelming stuffiness and a cacophony of raised voices, diner style booths lined one wall and a counter top with seats the other. In the centre of the room stood a rather pissed looking Kobra Kid, whome was currently red in the face screaming at another man dressed in tights swirling around on roller blades across the scratched lino floor. A man with a shock of red hair sat on a stool at the bar, he looked tired and exasperated by everything around him.

"You see?! He just invited a complete stranger into our base! She could be anybody, a spy from BL/ind or a psycho outcast by the other packs she-"

The red haired man stood suddenly grasping Kid by the collar of his jacket, the whole room fell silent, as if his presence set them all to mute.

"She, is here, and a fellow Killjoy, who needs our help."

The man strode across the room to Riot, and with strange gentleness, he wrapped his long fingers around her slim wrist and pulled her towards on of the booths, gesturing for her to sit. Riot, nervous now to be finally achieving her purpose, sat down on the slippery plastic of the bench seat, her fingers twisting and knotting in the hem of her thread bare shirt.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, I've heard stories about you guys but after weeks of searching I had started to doubt your existence! You see, I had to come find you because my friends, I'm a member of the Killjoy pack The Hopeless, the medic to be precise, and you see something terrible happened, BL/ind had a tip off of our base out in Zone 2 and raided, they took them all! I wasn't there see, I had left to go trade for supplies on the border, when I returned I found nothing but a blazing bonfire in the foundations, BL\ind left a note though... a letter saying I had a month." Glancing up Riot realised her face was damp from tears and sweat, all eyes in the room bore into her skull. "Please I need your help to save them, they're all the family I have!"

A slender, clothed hand grasped her shoulder from behind, twisting in her seat Riot looked up to see a boy with black tangled locks and a Halloween mask pulled up over his forehead smiling down at her. With a small cracked lipped smile, Riot turned back towards the flame head.

"Oh come on!" Kid scoffed, swinging himself up onto one of the high stools, "You guys don't believe that do you?! She's obviously a BLI weasel, sent here to lure us into some elaborate, sharks-in-a-pool-James-Bond style trap!" Staring around disbelievingly at his friends, Kid's face began to flush at his sudden outburst.

The boy behind the crusading girl launched himself out of his seat, "Y'know Kid, I'm getting alittle sick of your shi-"

"Enough!" From a door behind the counter, the slip of rubber rolling over linoleum introduced a wise looking man, slumped proudly in a graffitied electronic wheelchair. Scowling out from behind dark shades at the men around him, his long dark hair sprayed out over his square shoulders. "Such talk, in my house! If you people have become so paranoid to suspect even a little girl then I'm sorry to say you've become no better then those peppermin's back in the city."

With the flick of a button on the arm, the low whirl brought the man closer to Riot and her small group.

"Now, I doubt you've all even thought to introduce yourselves. Hardly recognise you'll myself."

Once again, Kid scoffed to himself and turned away with a squeak of his perch. The man sighed.

"That little ball of sunshine over there would be Kobra Kid, and the walking loo brush is Jet Star I suppose you've met them already?"

Riot nodded slowly, careful not to incriminate Kid anymore then he had done himself, and to stop herself from giggling at the colourful description of Jet's hair.

"This firecracker is Fun Ghoul, don't worry about him though, puppy eyes struggle to hold evil within them."

The man, Ghoul, who'd leaped to her defence before, suddenly seemed to transform into a kitten, blushing and waving with a twinkle of his fingers in her direction.

"Fire hydrant here, is Party Poison. I'm sure he would have introduced himself in due time, but he is a plotter sometimes, more fascinated by his out mind then the minds around him sometimes."

The man ruffled the fiery locks fondly, Party in turn quirked a one sided smirk at the elder.

The man on the skates suddenly smacked himself into the table, giggling.

"Hi! I'm Show Pony! You can call me Pony, everyone does!"

Riot stared as he speed away, his figure spinning and twirling. The man tapped the point of her nose, bringing her attention back to him and causing her to jolt.

"And I, am Doctor DeathDefying. I'm the tip top fucking god of this place, and don't none of you forget that! Now... who, are you?"

All eyes once again jumped to her deer-in-a-headlight face, swallowing down her nerves, Riot felt as if she was standing before the Grand Court.

"M-... My name is Silent Riot. Medic and general sticher-upper. Ha ha..."

The Doctor smiled a warm fatherly smile, and placed a bottle of water in front of the parched girl.

"And how can I be of assistance?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Welcome To The Real World

**Chapter 3 –** Welcome To The Real World

"_Hey Riot! Hurry the fuck all ready!"_

_A younger Riot giggled and hummed at her companion._

"_Ooooh Bullet, that's a naughty word!"_

_Frustrated, a short red haired girl stomped into the small confines of Riot's bedroom. While Riot chuckled and proceeded to lace up her over worked sneakers, while Bullet glared holes into the side of her head._

"_For God's sake, Riot, we should of left hours ago when it was still dark! That way we couldn't have to trek out into the middle of nowhere to fetch water AND get a sun burn in the process!"_

_It was a bright shining morning in The Hopeless' household, it wasn't home unless someone somewhere in their rickety shed of a home wasn't screaming or crying about something or another. It was Riot and Bullet's turn to go out and fetch back the water supplies they'd be needing for the next week, and already the notorious fighting duo where having problems._

"_I shouldn't even be awake right now! Bat was meant to be on this week but no, a minor leg wound and suddenly she can't walk a few miles! Of course I could have had more sleep if it hadn't been for the fact I had to wait an hour for you to get your lazy ass out of bed! Hurry the heck up, because the sooner we leave the sooner I can come back and go back to sleep."_

_Sighing, her happy mood now gone, Silent riot got to her feet and slung her smiley bag over her shoulder._

"_Fine, Bullet if you really feel that way, why don't you stay here? I'll take this one on my own and go back half way through the week for the rest okay?"_

_Dragon's Bullet huffed and stormed out of the room, enraged to have wasted so much of her precious sleep. Riot merrily began to hum to herself, quickly swiping up her old blue cassette player and clipping it to her belt. _

_Before the brightly painted doorway to her room, Riot swiped up two empty industrial sized water bottles and silently left the building._

_8 Long hours later, Riot numbly began to crest the sand dune leading to the final home stretch to her comfy sofa-bed._

_She'd had little trouble filling and carrying the full bottles at first, but now her arms felt like cinder blocks were strapped to the ends, and not just that but she'd had to bat away a ray-junkie on the way back too, and the deep scratches in her shoulder were starting to sting with the mixture of sweat and sand in them._

"_Come on Riot, not to far now hun, just think of the look on everyone's faces when you tell them you got the water all on your o-...What the..."_

_Choking and pulling her scarf over her mouth, Riot stood shocked staring at the crest of the hill, smoke was pouring over like a living creature twisting and turning every way._

_Something was very wrong and Riot was too dumbfounded to even process it at first. When a loud and harsh crack of falling timbre jolted to awareness, she quickly ditched the two bottles with a thud into the sand and began to bolt over the hill._

_Where once her home and friends had been now stood a burning roaring black mess, Riot the flames engulfing the building had somehow found their way into her heart and were now burning away everything she treasured._

"_High Head?! Bullet?! Moonlight Bat?! ANYBODY!? Oh God.."_

_With a final hiss and crackle the tin roof collapsed into it's foundations, flattening the shack to the dusty ground._

_Riot dropped to her knees, vaguely registering a muted scream of anguish in her own voice. She wasn't sure how long she sat there but by the time the tears had stopped gushing down her cheeks, the fire had subsided to nothing but black ashes in the sand._

_Numb to the core, Riot retched at what was now visible the other side of where he home had been._

_A splintering crucifix had been crudely erected in the sand, nailed to it in various places was High Head, her olive skin stained with need crimson, her chestnut hair matted with blood. Her milky eyes still open._

"_High... Oh my God... What did they do to you..."_

_Struggling to her feet Riot stumbled through the ashes, until her reached her former friend's mutilated corpse. Sobbing with a retched throat, Riot reached out and touched her friend's tear stained cheek, smudging the layers of dirt and blood._

"_Be a peace, sister. Though you're dead and gone believe me, you're memory will carry on._

_Looking down, she retched again, seeing a pristine white letter had been nailed into her friend's chest plate. Finally vomiting out the meagre contents of her stomach, Riot wiped her mouth on her sleeve and quickly ripped the paper off of her friend._

"_You have 1 month, Silent Riot. Don't keep us waiting, because you're friend's won't last long without you."_

_Gasping Riot let out a final shuddering cry, some of her friend's were still alive, but it was still all her fault... They wanted her, if she'd just put up with Bullet she would have been back in time and they would have just taken her and left them! _

_Anger began to swell in her chest, ripping apart the note she gave one final kiss to the cheek of her friend, then stormed over to the wear bottles, scooped one up then began a long journey..._

"Riot... Silent Riot!"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Riot stare up blankly into the eyes of Party Poison. Blinking away her tears, she quickly flashed the elder boy a cheeky grin.

"That's my name Sonny Jim!"

Party shook his head, causing his flaming hair to dance about his bemused face.

"Are you ready to go? If we want to reach The Rip Cork by tonight we have to leave now. Once there we can speak to an old friend of Ghouls about the best route to Battery City."

Party held out his semi-gloved hand, and Riot took it.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Drive

**Chapter 4** – The Drive

The five killjoys had been rumbling south down route guano for what felt like weeks, but was most likely a few hours.  
>The dusty Trans Am shakily gave out an asthmatic cough and stalled for the sixth time that day.<br>After a torrent of curses and vigorous slapping of the faded and cracked leather wheel, the car shuddered then re-started itself and carried on it's tedious journey.  
>Jet-star, who, was currently the designated driver, broke the humid silence.<br>"You guys got any music on ya? Poor old girls getting nothin' but static"  
>3 out of 5 killjoys shook their heads drowsily, except Riot who sat up in her place as shot gun, grinning.<p>

Kobra groaned, feeling sweat drip down his neck. He closed one eye against the bright sunlight filtering through the dirty windows. Dust particles floated through the air, illuminated by the sun.  
>Their clothes stuck to their body from the intense heat bearing down on them.<p>

After another 2 miles not another word had been spoken between them all. That was until Riot opened her mouth and sang:  
>"The moment I wake up!"<br>Silence followed as everyone stared confused at the strange girl, until Fun, giggling and slightly out of tune, joined in, "Before I put on my make-up!"  
>"Make up!" Kobra grinned.<br>Jet chuckled; "I say a little prayer for YOOOOOUUU!"  
>Fun and Kobra simultaneously sang, swaying side to side, "While combing my hair now!"<br>Riot started to click her fingers to an imaginary beat.  
>"Wondering wha-at dress to wear now!"<br>Jet shook his shoulders while pointing out an imaginary person on the road.  
>"I say a little prayer for you!"<br>Party, who had been silent the whole trip, sat up and sang the chorus shaking his head sassily, Riot singing backing while everyone clapped the beat.  
>"Forever, forever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you forever, we never, will part, oh how I'll love you! Together, together, that's how it must be, to live without you, would only be heartbreak for me-e-ee!"<br>The killjoys erupted in fits of giggles and laughter.  
>"S-see? That was what TRUE music was about!" Party gasped out in between giggles.<br>"Oh no, I still think bands like Green Day had a good run with it!" Argued Jet.

And for the next few hours the drive didn't seem to terrible.  
>They talked about all the great musical artists and, if not for a short period of time, they all felt hole again. Like The Great Fires Of 2015 never happened. As if Korse was nothing but a fairytale.<br>A bad dream.  
>And although they all new that at some point or another they would have to wake up from their dreamland into the nightmare their lives had become, music was a powerful thing.<br>And no matter how many pills you take, or the amount of chemicals you drink.  
>No matter how you tried to forget,<br>People will always feel a spark when they hear a rhythm.  
>There would always be a naive child singing.<br>Because Music is the weapon.  
>Against life as these symptoms.<p>

Defend yourself.


End file.
